If you seek Amy, tonight
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Oneshot. Royai.


Fanfic: If you seek Amy, tonight...

Shipper: Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye.

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Fullmetal Alchemist.

Sinopse: Sem sinopse.

* * *

Quando ele entrou no Spiegel's, a primeira coisa que fez foi observar as mulheres. Olhou para cada uma delas avaliando se elas realmente valiam a pena. E então ele finalmente sentou-se no bar e pediu algo ao barman.

Um dry martini – ele ouviu alguem dizer, e virou-se para o lado a tempo de ver uma morena debruçar-se sensualmente sobre o balcão. E ele pensou reconhecer aquela voz e aquele cheiro. Mas de alguma forma muito engraçada, eram cheiro e voz que não combinavam com aquela pessoa.

Ele a encarou profundamente e deu uma risadinha quando ela o olhou de soslaio. Ao que ela sorriu também, mas um risinho mais prepotente. E depois que ela pegou seu drink, sumiu pela multidão em direção à pista de dança.

_la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la_

_Oh baby baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom is she smoking up outside?_

Ele bem que tentou segui-la com os olhos, mas num piscar de olhos ele a perdeu. Havia muitas morenas no club e ele jamais conseguiria encontrar aquela que estava procurando.

Tomou outro drink, o que havia pedido antes tinha se acabado em dois goles, e resolveu dar uma volta.

A boate era linda e espaçosa, não obstante estava recheada de mulheres e era tudo que Roy Mustang podia querer. Ele rodou pelo primeiro andar entre as mulheres mais bonitas que achou. Trocou olhares com uma ruiva, dançou com uma loira, trocou beijos com uma outra ruiva. Mais ainda queria encontrar aquela morena.

Ele subiu as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar da boate, que era o chamado Dark Room. Um ambiente muito mais escuro, propício para carícias mais intimas. Havia alguns bancos no recinto, e algumas velas postas em lugares estratégicos davam acabamento e um certo ar de erotismo ao local.

E foi lá que ele a achou novamente. Ela estava sentada sobre o banco, a luz da vela brincava fazendo sombras em seu rosto e ele não conseguia enxergar seus traços nitidamente, mas sabia que era ela. Porque havia um clima palpável que o levava até ela, como se fosse uma corda presa a eles dois.

Ela descruzou as pernas quando ele a encarou mais profundamente. E quando ele avançou até o meio do salão na direção dela, ela deu a volta e desceu, fugindo dele.

Era como brincar de gato e rato.

Ele era o gato, o que fazia dela uma ratinha safada.

_Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'm a buy her  
Do you know just what she likes?_

Ele iria persegui-la. Porque havia posto na cabeça que não sairia dali sem ao menos ter falado com ela. Precisava daquilo.

_Oh oh  
Tell me have you seen her cause I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home  
Ha ha he he ha ha ho_

Ela parou de fugir dele quando chegou ao meio da pista. Não estava realmente fugindo. Só queria fazer um joguinho. Conhecia muito bem aquele homem pra deixar se levar assim. Ela não era do tipo que iria se jogando na lábia de Roy Mustang sem nem ao menos ter o gostinho de vê-lo se interessar.

E começou a dançar. Sabia que ele viria atrás dela e queria vê-lo ficar instigado. Ela rebolava, balançando a cabeça e quando notou que ele a espiava, lançava olhares sedutores para ele. Até que ele finalmente tomou a iniciativa final.

_Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
(Love me, hate me)_

Roy a observava atentamente. Nada nela lhe passou despercebido. Nem o jeito como dançava, nem o jeito como seu cabelo ia de um lado para o outro. Nem a mecha loira que aparecia debaixo da peruca morena que ela usava.

Ela não percebera, mas ele sim.

Ele chegou perto, perto o suficiente para sussurra-lhe ao ouvido de maneira sedutora e perguntar-lhe o nome.

E ela respondeu com um sorriso. Amy, disse ela. E pelo seu tom ele soube que estava mentindo. Ele bem que tentou beija-la, mas a moça se esquivou de suas tentativas. De todas as vinte e nove tentativas.

E quando, na trigésima tentativa, ele segurou seu rosto e olhou profundamente nos seus olhos castanho-avermelhados, eles simplesmente não se beijaram. Porque de repente ele sorriu e então a soltou, murmurando um: "Boa noite, Amy".

_la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la_

No dia seguinte, no quartel, quando o coronel chegou (dez minutos antes do horário do almoço) com a cara de cansaço habitual de toda segunda-feira, Jean Havoc se pronunciou:

E então Coronel, qual foi a presa de ontem? Loira, Ruiva ou morena?

Loira – respondeu Roy. E depois que Jean, junto com Fuery, Breda e Fallman deixaram a sala, a Tenente não pode deixar de troçar.

Pensei que gostasse de morenas. - disse ela, parada atras da porta.

Gosto – respondeu ele, parando em frente a ela – Mas eu sempre preferi as loiras – E dizendo isso, ele se inclinou sobre ela, quase a beijando.

Bom dia, Coronel – ela disse com um sorriso, encurtando a distancia e colando seus lábios nos dele.

- Bom dia, Amy.

* * *

**N/A: **Okay, eu confesso que o título é meio (meio?) sem noção, mas é que saiu meio as pressas. Não me odeiem pela demora que estou tendo em atualizar as fics...a vida anda muito complicada para a minha pessoa.

E, mesmo que essa fic tenha saído um horror, queria dedica-la à Mizinha e à Su(esqueci o resto do nick), anyway, à escritora Shadow Laet, da fic maravilhosa Meu sol e lua.

Então é isso.

Beijos,

Lika Nightmare.

Ps: Deu pra sacar que a tal "morena" era a Riza? Porque era.


End file.
